Wipeout
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Alice and Emmett sign up for a siblings episode of Wipout. What's the worst that can happen when two not so mature vampires sign up to win 50,000. Better then what summary says.
1. Wipeout?

**This is an all new story. I came up with this idea when John Henson, from Wipeout, said something about being clumsy. That made me think of Bella, which made me think of Emmett and Alice signing up for Wipeout, and here it is.  
Enjoy! **

Emmett's POV

I walked in through the door, just coming back from a resent hunt. I was the only one home. Bella and Edward bail from us at the cottage, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle are still out. Rose is also but she's mad at me for burning a shirt that I though was Alice's. So she stayed with the others and I was tired of her bitching so I left. I love her, but when she's mad she can go off like a volcano. Why does it even matter? Its a shirt for god's sake.

I wandered over to the couch and plopped down. Not the smartest idea Ive had. The frame groaned under my weight and I think I heard it crack a little. Don't want to be the next one to sit down and brake Esme's couch. We'll be hearing a flying fury because I think this is the 7 couch this month and only 16 days went by. I wonder if they make medal framed couches. At least the would last longer.

I clicked the television on and it was going to a commercial. _We will return to Wipeout after these messages_. The guy said. There was also one next to him that had glasses and was a bit shorter.

The commercials played threw and the two guys were on the screen again._Welcome back to Wipeout. We have 6 more contentions and are limiting them down to 4, for the Wipeout Zone. Our remaining 6 are going to go on the Dizzy Dummy. The Dizzy Dummy spins around in a circle..._

I finished watching the show and it looked really fun. Not just fun, but amazing. I was half tempted on signing up myself. I would be able to complet every obstacle without failing, though I'm going to have to every so often so I look human. Oh that sucks. Why cant they have a vampire Wipeout? I wonder if Carlisle and Esme will allow, screw the authority. I'm going to do this and no one is going to stop me.

"Can I sign up too?" Alice asked bouncing through the door. Of course she would know. I turned around and she was alone. I would have thought at least Jasper would have come back.

"Where's the others?" I asked avoiding her question. What does she think I am her mother?

"They are still hunting. I left without them knowing, exactly. They were in the middle of the hunt and I ditched them when I saw what you were doing. It looks so fun. Can we sign up? Can we? Can we?" She begged, jumping on her feet.

"Alice, you can do whatever you want to. I'm not your mother. I, Emmett Cullen, am signing up. And you, Alice Cullen, can, too." I said pointing to her. My god. What if I was her mother! I think I would die. Oh... Poor Esme.

She rolled her eyes and stopped bouncing. She placed her hand on her hip. "There having a sibling episode that we can do. Would that be fun?" Spending the whole day with Alice? That could be embarrassing... I could feel the evil smile spread over my face and she did the same. And it could be so fun.

"Okay, Alice. You have a deal. You can call and get us signed up." I said sticking my hand out, though we weren't making any deals. She grabbed me hand and shook it once.

Alice walked away. "This is going to be so much fun." She muttered to herself, heading to the computer room. "Where are you going?" I asked. Arnt you suppose to call?

"I'm going to sign us up. You don't just call. You need to fill out applications and all that." She said walking around the corner. Applications? What are we doing singing up for a job?

"Oh." I said standing up. I don't know where I was going to go but I didn't feel like sitting. Then another game show called I Survived a Japenese Game Show came on so I sat back down. That one looked fun too but I rather Wipeout.

When it was done Alice skipped into the room. "I have us signed up." She smiled.

"Cool. This is going to be AWESOME." Were going to blow them humans away. They wont know what hit them.

"Whats going to be awesome?" Carlisle asked coming through the door.

"'Bout time you get back." I mumbled still looking at the tv that was now that free credit report commercial.

"Emmett. Be nice." Esme scowled and I rolled my eyes. "Whats going to be awesome?" She asked this time.

I didn't know what to say maybe Alice will come up with something. I turned on the 11 '0 clock news and ignored her question. I was waiting for Alice to say something but I didn't hear anything. I looked behind me and Alice wasn't there so I slowly turned around and looked at Esme and Carlisle. They both had there arms crossed and were glaring, waiting for an answer. I just stared at them and they sighed at the same time. I chuckled.

"What do you find so funny Emmett McCarty Cullen?" Esme asked.

"You both sighed at the same time." I chuckled again.

They sighed again. "You are so immature Emmett." Esme said and they both walked away. It works every time.

I turned back to the television. And the news held no interest. I wish I could sleep. No I wish Rose wasn't mad at me. What if I buy the shirt? It will be brand new. She'll have no reason to be mad at me, then. Knowing her it wouldn't work. I just settled down for a long, boring, night.

I can't wait for Wipeout.

**So how was the first chapter? Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter. I was planning ing re-making this chapter but Emmett or Edward said she liked it, so I thought I would give it a try and see how it fared. Review.**


	2. Waiting for the day

I was slumped over on the couching, bored out of my mind, when Bella and Edward ran through the door. I sat up and looked at them. "Bout time up get out of that bed." I mumbled.

Bella walked over to me and smiled. She started leading to the couch.

"No Bel-" Edward tried to warn but it was to late.

Bella sat on the couch and it cracked down the middle. I laughed hysterically, both Edward and Bella growled at me, which only made me laugh more.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled appearing in the archway to the living room. She was furious, looking between me and her now 8th cracked couch.

"Yes mommy?" I asked sweetly. I'm a total suck-up, but it never works.

"Don't 'yes mommy' me. Your paying for a new couch." She said then walked away from where she came from. Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Esme asked. There was a pause. "Yeah. Emmett, phone's for you." I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone out of Esme's hands. She had a curious look on her face and I'm sure if she found out about Wipeout she would freak. So I will just have to watch what I say.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hello. Is this Emmett Cullen?" A to perky voice asked.

"Yeah... It is."

"Well I'm with ABC's Wipeout. I'm calling today to tell you that you and Alice Cullen have made the siblings episode of Wipeout."

"Are you serious?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes I'm serious. Do you think you could be down here in a week or so?" The perky voice asked.

"Yeah! Sure we can. Thanks." I forgot to wait for the person on the other line to say something. I hung up the phone and turned around, with a big smile on my face, to see Alice with the same grin on her face.

She started bouncing, "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" She said so fast it sounded all like one word. She didn't stop bouncing, grabbed my hands so I joined in.

"What are you two dweebs OMGing about?" Rose asked filing her nail, not looking at us.

"Nothing." Alice said drawing out the word. She stopped bouncing and backed away from me. That caused Rosalie to look up and glare at both of us.

"Whatever." She grumbled stalking out of the kitchen and Alice followed. I was about to leave but Esme stopped me.

"Emmett." She warned. "Whatever your planning I want it stopped."

"Don't worry 'bout it Esme." I said walking past her to the living room again. Now all I have to do is endear 1 week here.

"Emmett, you know how stupid you are?" Edward was sitting in a recliner with Bella in his lap. They were staring into each others eyes, all lovey-dovey.

"Yes I know how stupid I am. You would have to be stupid not to know how stupid I am." I said proudly.

Edward and Bella snorted. "How stupid are you?" Bella asked smiling.

"Um... Not stupid?" I said but it came out as a question.

"Okay." She agreed and went back to looking at Edward. Wait was that a compliment. No that was an insult!

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled but they didn't say anything because they were to busy in a lip lock state. "Get a room." Again nothing. There passionate kiss just intensified. It was making me sick so I stocked away. When I was out of the room I heard them laughing.

**~ 6 days later. 1 day before they leave ~**

There was only one day till we would be leaving and I was surprised Edward didn't tattle on us to Esme or Carlisle. I was also surprised Alice didn't spill the beans or that Esme didn't ask about Mine and Alice's strange behavior.

Rose was still mad at me so didnt really care how I was acting.

"Ohhhhhhh, Emmmmmmeeeeett." The pixie shouted showing up at the bottom of the steps.

"Ohhhhhhh, Allllliccccccce." I mimicked her.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Where taking you jeep tomorrow around 5. Got it? I have our closes pack and everything."

"Alice. It only lasts on day. You need only on outfit."

"Ewe. Do you think I'm going to wear the same clothes after they have been soaked in mud? I think not." She stomped away.

"Okay. Bye love you too. Can't wait for tomorrow." I said to no one but she heard and respond.

"Whatever. I'm going to see you a later, so there's no sense in saying bye. I know you don't really love me. You were just saying that. And I cant wait for tomorrow either!" I rolled my eyes.

**This chapter is shorter but it will do. What do you think?  
There will be wipe outs next chapter. :)  
Can I have suggestions for names? (24 contestants) How some people should wipe out? How should Emmett and Alice wipe out? There's should be cooler... I guess you could say. What should Jill Wagner ask them before there run of the course? And anything else you think I missed. Review! :)**


	3. Let the Game Begin

**This chapters short and it doesn't have any wipe outs from our two crazy vampires, but if I get 5 reviews before I log off I will post the next chapter. So review after.**

I impatiently waited for the sun to rise at 5 but it never did because of the dark clouds. So I waited til Alice dragged me off the couch and to the jeep. I'm surprised no one asked where we were going. And if they do, we'll just say we were going on a brother sister bonding hunt. Ha! That would be funny.

Alice said it would take 18 hours and 40 minutes to arrive to Santa Clarita, California. That is, if we follow the speed limit rules, which isn't happening. She said we could cut that in half, so it would take us about 6 hours and 20 minutes. I was waiting for Alice to start talking as soon as we were out of hearing range but she didn't talk for a good half and hour. Which is good for Alice. And me.

"This is great. Oh! Where going to have to act human." Alice pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

I chuckled. "No shit. I know what we can do. We can make it fun. We can do weird things. I'm not going to say what, you can come up with that on your own." I have a great one and they demands the Big Balls.

"Thats an amazing idea!" Alice yelled.

"Okay..." I said and she didn't add anything so it was quiet the rest of the way to Santa Clarita.

When we pulled in there was a huge arena in the back of a huge building. The weirdest thing was, was that it was a ranch. We parked and got out of the jeep. I made sure I locked the jeep so no one broke in. If they did I would bake into there head. That would make a mess...

We walked into the building to see a young looking lady sitting at a desk. She had glasses and brown hair pulled up. "Hello." That's were that perky voice came from. "I'm Mia Jackson. How may I help you?" Why else would we be here? We are in the Wipeout headquarters, right?

"Were here for Wipeout." Alice smiled.

"Right. You go down this hallway, then to the right." She said pointing to the hall then indicating with her hands, what way to go. We walked the way we were told and came to this big room with a few changing rooms. People were occupying a couple of the room and chairs.

A short women came up to us. "Put clothes on that you dont mind getting dirty." Then she walked away.

I tapped the side of Alice's arm and she looked up. "She's a real sweetheart." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes and lugged her luggage to a chair, tossed it on and unzipped it. Then she started to look through. "Why did you bring all that?" She brought a weeks worth of clothes, while I brought only an extra change of clothes.

"'Cause I just needed, too. Don't question my motives." She snapped. She pulled out a pair of short shorts and a yellow t-shirt. She walked away to change. When she came out she ignored me and folded her clothes, putting them back in her bag. She better perk up or I'm shoving her -- from the top -- into the water.

-------------------------------

We went out to the course and Alice did perk up. "Oh my god, Em. Look! This is going to be so fun. Why do we have to last?" Ugh! Why did Alice have to say that?

A guy behind a camera ordered who would go when and he made us go last. I had Alice try to beg but it didn't work. We waited impatiently for everyone go before us. It was funny seeing the humans wipe out, I could see a guy, I learned was Conner, had a black and blue eyes. With every pair that went I got more excited.

"Emmett! Were next!" Alice yelled in my ear.

**This chapter is short and not one of my best but if I get at least 5 reviews before I get off I will post it. So hurry and get those 5 reviews so I can post the qualifying chapter. And if you have a good title for this chapter please tell me in a review or PM. Review.**


	4. Qualifier: Round One

"Come on your next." Jill said motioning for us to stand at the top of the hill. We went over and waited for the commercial to be over.

When it was over we got to start. "I'm here with Emmett and Alice Cullen." She said to the camera then turned to us. "Alice, what do you do for a living?"

"I live with my mother and father and siblings in Washington." Hello I'm here too. I live in Washington too.

Then she turned to me, "Emmett, do you have anything to say?"

I looked into the camera. "Hi Mom, Dad, Rose, Jasper, Bella, and Eddie!" I really hope Edwards watching this so that he could hear that. Im sure it would piss him off even more, because I said it over national tv. Oh... Good thing he cant read my mind over the tv. That would suck. "If you guys are watching this it was all Alice's idea. She dragged me here against my will. You know how she is when she wants something. I feared my life." Not! It was really all my idea and Alice joined in.

"Okay." Jill said as soon as I was finished. "Good luck."

We don't need the luck. The horn sounded and we both took off down the hill. I had the longer legs, so in reality I would make it first. I jumped the gap easily and ran the little pathway to the breakaway planks, but I had to wait until Alice tagged my hand. Once she got to me I ran across the first set of planks then the second. I turned around to watch Alice. She looked like she was in a march, but fast forwarding it. She tagged my hand again and we were moving onto the sucker punch wall.

I got hit in the face with one, then another hit me in the gut. One hit my leg and arm, but I made it across without falling. Next was Alice. She easily dodged everyone. "Cheater." I said and she stuck out her tongue.

Next obstacle was what I was waiting for. The big balls. I stood there and looked at them. There was 4 and I'm going to make all of them. Then I got hit in the back and went forward. I stuck my arms and feet straight and got stuck in between two of the balls. No way am I going to mess this up. "Come on Emmett! Get your ass back on the balls." Alice yelled. I didn't the spider craw back to the top. I had my hands higher them my feet and pushed off with me feet. Landing my on the top of the second on.

I stood up and threw my fist up in the air. Alice and Jill cheered for me. I jumped to the second one, landing on one foot and posed as superman. "Come on! Stop showing off. I want to go." Alice complained. I jumped to the last one and onto the landing.

I decided I would make fun of Alice's small legs. "Your never going to get over here shrimp. You should just jump in the water to save you the humiliation." She hopped onto the first on easily because it was close to the platform. The challenge was the next two jumps.

"Shut it Emmett." She said while jumping to next one.

"Why should I pixie?" I asked smirking.

"Cause I said so!" She jumped to the third one. "Don't question my motives." She jumped to the fourth one. I was standing right next to the ledge when she jumped so she jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. She walked away leaving me on the ground. I hopped up and ran to the next obstacle.

It was a trampoline hurdle. I ran pass the first three huddles quickly but the fourth made my knee buckle and I fell. One of the huddles came up and hit me face. One that was behind me pushed me forward. I had three more to go but I couldn't get back up. So I let the hurdles throw me to the end. I could hear Alice laughing hysterically from the first time I fell.

Alice started across and wasn't fall. "Alice!" I yelled and she looked up. One of the hurdles came up and she tripped on it. She flipped off the trampoline and into the water. "Ha! Who's laughing now?"

"I hate you Emmett." She said then swam the rest of the way to the steps. I was waiting for her and when she tagged my hand she also kicked the back of my leg causing me to fall forward into the water. "You better fear me!" I heard her yell before I hit the water.

I swam on my back so I could watch Alice grab onto the trapeze pole and make it onto the swing platform. By the time she got over the other side I was walking up the stairs. We both got to the circle -- stopping the clock -- at the same time.

I shoved Alice but she caught herself. "You cant use your visions anymore." I said glaring.

She shrugged. "Okay."

"That's it? All I had to say was not to use them?" She nodded.

Are little talk took the matter of two seconds, enough time for Jill to run over to us. "Congrats! You guys made to the next round with the fastest time of 2 minutes and 36 seconds." Wow. I thought it would have taken longer with what we did.

"Sweet!" I boomed throwing my hand up for a high five. Alice enthusiastically gave me one, while, on the other hand, Jill hesitantly did.

**There's the first thing of Wipeout. How was it? Could it be better? This seems to be more like Alice against Emmett. Is it good that way? Or should I have them working as a team? What are your suggestions? Lets see if I can get 10! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Round Two

**Emmett's POV**

After the qualifier the 12 pairs that failed went back to the dressing room to get there stuff, then left. While the remaining 12 pairs went back to the rooms to get changed--though why would you?-- and something to eat and drink. While Alice went to go get changed I went to the cafeteria to get something to 'eat'. When I got down there I grabbed the first thing I saw. An apple and water. When I touched the apple the saying _An apple a day keeps the doctor away. _I laughed out loud.

"Whats so funny?" Alice asked from behind me.

"Something I thought about." I walked to an open table and sat down. When Alice came over with the same food that I had she sat across from me.

We talked and 'ate' our food for 1 hour till we had to go back out and to the next round. This is going to be so cool. When we got out to the course it was totally different then the last time we were here. The instructor explained the rules and after he did we got on the 10 ft pedestals. I was on one then Alice was on one next to me and so on.

"I'm going to beat you to the middle Emmett!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah right! You cant even make that big of a jump so what makes you think you can beat me?" I yelled back and all the while the humans were listening to our little argument.

"I bet I can!" Oh a bet.

"I bet you $250 you cant!"

"Yeah!? Well I bet you $500 I can!" She yelled pointing at me. Lets take it up a notch.

"Lets make it $1000 and you destroy their vehicle."

"Deal." I now looked around the circle and all eyes were wide.

"What!?" I yelled and they all looked away.

The horn sounded and the sweeper arms started in the opposite direction. While I was trying to figure out how you get on it, one of the humans jumped on it and landed right were your suppose to. A few fell of and some didn't even jump. When it was may turn I jumped and occupied the entire area, then I felt something land on my back. Next I saw Alice's feet in front of my face. She ran across but the opposite sweeper came around and knocked her into the water.

"Ha!" I laughed. I stood up and was about to take the last step when the sweeper came around again and knocked me into the water too.

"Paybacks a bitch!" I heard Alice yell. I looked up to see she was back on the pedestal. She took a fling jump and landed on her stomach. She was about to stand up but didn't when she saw the sweeper. When it passed she stood and ran to the mountain. She stood in the circle and was declared the first to make it to the top.

By this time I was back on the pedestal. The arm your suppose to jump was coming my way but there was a guy in the way so I used a little more force to jump over him. "How did he do that?" I heard him mumble as I made my way to the steps. I went to stand next to Alice when I was on.

"'Bout time." Alice said. "You owe me 1000 buckaroos and I get to mess your car up." I turned my back on her and faced the opposite direction. I just noticed that Alice and I are the only bother sister combo. All the others are sister sister or brother brother. "Sore loser." She whispered.

Once 5 other pair of people got on the mountain and they said that we were done for a little I pushed Alice into the water. "Hey!" She said when she started falling. Now, at least, I know shes not using her vision. "I still hate you!" She yelled when she came back up. She swam for the edge. I stood on the very edge and did a double back flip into the water.

**This chapter is short because the challenge wasn't very long. What do you think? If you have any suggestions for the story please tell me. If you have any questions about the show please ask. I'll try to PM you back but its been acting up. I'm trying to fix it. Please review!  
****If this is confusing to anyone, it would make more sense if you watched Wipeout. Its on Wednesday nights at nine but I think the last one is this week.**


	6. Round Three

After a break we went back out to the course. It once again transformed into something totally different. The guy said we were going to get strapped into a Dizzy dummy. We walked over and Alice and I got strapped on, along with the others. The dizzy dummy started spinning.

"Your already a dummy!" Alice yelled.

"Your already dizzy!" I yelled back.

A few spins later it stopped.

**Jasper'sPOV**

I was currently looking through the channels, bored. Alice and Emmett ran off together somewhere and all I could hope was not _with _him. I went through all the channels and stopped on 16. That's when I saw them. They were running a course. "Hey! I found Alice and Emmett! There in the TV!" I yelled and Esme was the only one that showed up.

"People can't go in the tv. Get a grip. Alice didn't run off with Emmett." She walked back to the kitchen.

I sighed. "No there in a show. Wipeout i think. I remember Emmett saying he wanted to sign up for that."

Esme ran it to the room along with everyone else. They were spinning around in a circle and Alice and Emmett were shouting at each other.

_"Your already a dummy!" Alice shouted at him._

_"Your already dizzy!" He shouted back at her._

_Then some other guys talked from no where. "It looks like Alice and Emmett constantly have sibling rivalry."_

_"But then again it makes this stow a whole lot interesting. I mean come on. The only time they fall is when the other pushes them. Its like there superhuman. And Pixie Alice, shes incredible. Such a powerful girl for her size. I'm surprised shes able to do all she is." Alice undid the buckle in a fluid motion while Emmett struggled._

_"Hey!" Emmett shouted while Alice made it to a spinner._

**Emmett'sPOV**

I saw Alice run to the spinner from the corner of my eye. "Hey!" I shouted while I finally got it undone. I ran after Alice, making her was up the spinner towards the keyhole. I was hot on her heels as she started through. When I got to her I grabbed her foot and pooled her backwards and pushed her back down the spinner. I jumped through the hole and made my way to the balance beam with the spinners.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked behind me and there was only another human looking down at the floor to make sure her wouldn't fall. I shrugged my shoulders and looked in front of my to see Alice running across the beam. She made the last jump and was on the platform, being the first to make it to the end. I jumped in the water and made my way to the beginning.

**Jasper'sPOV**

"Ha! Hand it over! I knew she would win." I yelled sticking my hand out. Edward, Bella, Rose and Carlisle handed me 100 dollars each. Esme wasnt even in the room. Saying something like 'I don't want to see my children make a fool of themselves.'

"I bet Alice and Emmett wont win. There going to do something stupid and lose." Edward said getting up and leaving, with Bella following. Rose sighed and got up, heading for the stairs. I looked at the only person remaining, Carlisle, and he was looking at me. We both shrugged and looked back at the TV.

**Emmett'sPOV**

We all got back on the spinner but Alice. I found her and glared at her every time I went around and she would stick her tongue out. I got the buckle undone quickly this time. I made my way to the rope swing this time. I grabbed the rope and swung to the other side, crashing into the boxes. I walked over the balance beams and jumped to the platform, making me second.

I didn't stop to let Jill come over to me. "You cheated!" I said pointing to Alice.

She looked confused. "I cheated?" She asked bewailed then it dawned on her. "I cheated!? Your the one that pulled me out! I had to climb back up! Its what you get!"

"_You _cheated! You poked me!" I said in her face, looking down at her.

"You didn't have to look behind you, genius. I would have kept going." She stood on her tippy toes, but her eyes still only came to the bottom of my nose, so she looked up.

"You problay used your future seeing to see that I would look." I said moving my hands around my head.

Alice's face went flat then she started laughing. "Ptssh... Future seeing. You have the imagination of a 6 year old."

"What are you talking about Alice? You _can_see the future and Edward reads minds and Jasper he.... manipulates emotions." I said stating the obviouse. "And you call me dumb." I mumbled.

"You are dumb." Alice said at vampire speed, so it only looked like she was glaring at me. "Your so funny Emmett." She turned and looked at everyone that stopped doing everything. The cameras were facing us and the red light was on, indicating that they were recording that.

Then I remembered that that was true and I just told America that my family has super powers. Whoops! My mistake. "Ha ha ha!" I laughed. "Yeah your right Al. I do have an imagination of a 6 year old." I punched her arm really hard.

"Duh!" She turned back to the camera man. "You may proceed."

They turned back to the course and Alice and I watched in silence. I have a feeling she's going to ignore me the rest of the time....

**Sorry about the switch of POV's. Any way, how was it? Review**


	7. At the Cullen Home

**Jasper'sPOV**

Everyone handed me my money I won. We took a bet of who would make it to the finish first. And, of course, Alice won. I can always count on her. She can act like an adult.... When she tries to. But Emmett always acts like a kid. He can never act mature enough.

After they handed over my money Edward and Bella left to check on Nessie. Rosalie went upstairs to Emmett and her room and Esme was in the kitchen making food for the pack thats about to show up soon.

Just then Jacob came busting through the door and heading right to the kitchen. Seth didn't hesitate and followed him, while the others looked into the room then hurried pass my death glare that was for Jacob, but he avoided it. Leah was the last to enter and she stared at me the whole way to the kitchen.

Emmett was just starting for the swinging rope when Jacob came and plopped down right next to me. "Hey, Dr. Fang, Jasper. Whats this?" I didn't and neither did Carlisle answer. "Is that Emmett and Alice?" He asked staring at me wide eyed and I just nodded, turning back to the TV. Emmett started charging Alice.

"You cheated!" He yelled at Alice.

She looked confused. "I cheated?" She asked bewailed then I think whatever he was talking about dawned on her. "I cheated!? Your the one that pulled me out! I had to climb back up! Its what you get!" You go Alice!

"_You _cheated! You poked me!" He said in her face. Wow he is totally clueless.

"You didn't have to look behind you, genius. I would have kept going." She stood on her tippy toes, but her eyes still only came to the bottom of Emmett's nose, so she looked up.

"You problay used your future seeing to see that I would look." He said and my mouth fell open. I felt a feint breeze behind me and I looked to see the whole family behind me.

"He didn't." Seth said around a mouthful of food and some fell out of his mouth. Any other day we would be laughing.

Alice's face went flat then she started laughing. "Ptssh... Future seeing. You have the imagination of a 6 year old."

"What are you talking about Alice? You _can _see the future and Edward reads minds and Jasper he.... manipulates emotions." He said like he was stating the obvious. "And you call me dumb."

"Oh my god! How much of a dumb ass can he be!" I yelled throwing my hands up.

"SHH!!" Everyone said.

I could see Alice's lips quiver meaning she was saying something at vampire speed. "Your so funny Emmett." She turned and looked at the camera.

Emmett started laughing. "Ha ha ha! Yeah your right Al. I do have an imagination of a 6 year old." He punched her arm really hard and she stumbled backwards slightly.

"Duh!" She turned back to the camera man. "You may proceed." I sighed in relife when the camera went back to the show. Then I started laughing.

"Ha ha ha. That was so funny. Al... proceed." I sighed to get under control because no one found it funny. "Wow." I got up off the couch and ran out the door and I could hear everyone laughing from in the house. I went and sat under the tree to feel my own emotions.

**Sorry its so short. This is for the person that told me I should go to the family and have their reaction. So whoever you are say so in a review and I will change this to the actual name. Anyway, how was it? Was it funny. Please review and do my poll that is for Cullen's sign up for sports.**


	8. No Clothes?

After my little mistake on telling all of America our secret life, piratically, Alice ignored me, but its not so bad. First, I don't have to listen to Alice blab about clothes, or the future fashions, or things I would think are useless I'm surprised Jasper can always listen to it. You gotta give him credit for that, but then he loses that credit for being a big baby about human blood. But the down fall, people will think I'm crazy, talking to myself. Oh! But if I talk at vampire speed they won know what I'm saying.... Alice will be able to hear me no matter what. What if...

"What if you just keep your mouth shut and don't say anything at all." Alice said speaking the first time sense my little mistake. Were still waiting for one more person to finish so we can move on to the Wipout Zone.

"Well you wont talk to me." I pouted trying to loosen her up a little.

Her frown stayed in place. "I wont talk to you because of you little stunt. You have such a huge mouth! Your an idiot! People are going to do research about what you just said! Ask questions! Even stalk us! That's not good for us! That's why we live far back from the Forks population. So people don't see us. Researchers are going to be around our house 24/7. How are we going to get out and hunt when there are people swarming our house, like lost bees?" She said all at once in vampire speed.

Well I never really thought of that.... Cant we just take anyone out who comes near our house? That would be quite a few murders, so I guess that wouldn't work. "I doubt that will happen." I feebly said and she just rolled her eyes, turning back to look at the people. The last of qualifying siblings made it across and we all headed in.

To a human it would be getting cold right now, but to us its like summer out. And these vest we have to wear dont help, it slows us down. And there so annoying. How can humans deal with them, anyway?

Alice went, once again, to the changing room, to change her outfit. Now don't get me wrong. I know the girl likes her clothes clean, but if your just going to keep getting them dirty why would you keep changing? Okay, this is Alice where thinking about. Shes the same girl that only allows you to wear an outfit once then it goes to salvation army. She also wears nice clothing. Not some junky shorts and a holy t-shirt. Shes wearing a plain light green shirt from Gucci and a pair of blue short shorts from victory secrets. I don't know if there even, actual, shorts.

Alice came out mad. "Damn! These don't match! And I don't have an extra pair or clothes!"

Wow! Alice. The Alice Cullen that's always shopping and never misses a fashion trend doesn't have anymore clothes? I must be dreaming. I thought I would never see the day. "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Joking. Me." I said and Alice angrily shook her head. I started laughing.

"Its not funny! I'm going to take your clothes if you keep laughing. And if I do your going to be going home in those." I didn't quit my laughing. I don't care if I have to go home wet, unlike Alice. "Fine! If your going to be like that. I'm going to gag Jacob, till he pukes. And I'm going to make sure its all over your jeep." She smirk when my laughing abruptly stopped.

"You wouldn't dare." I whispered menacingly.

"Oh, I would so dare." She said at the same tone of voice.

I silently growled and walked away to a window. I looked out to see that the course we just did was still there. When are they going to change it? We going out in 10 minutes and they didn't even start fixing. What are they? Vampires? I walked away from the window to a free bench, away from the crabby Alice. I sat there, not moving, for all 10 minutes. Only, once, I let the outside world into my eyes did I notice that all human eyes were on me. Maybe I was a little to still. I thought getting up.

"Okay, everyone. You all made it to the finals, so congrats. Were going to go out these doors to the last obstacle. Since it will be late we have another rooms that has beds, but you may go if you want. Though, we prefer if you don't because we don't want any accidents, now do we?" A girl said in a nasally voice that reminded me so much of Lauren Malory.

I stood behind a pair of siblings that were chubby. I looked for Alice but couldn't find her. "Alice?" I called, actually, afraid I lost her. I get annoyed with her content shopping, but I would miss the little pixie. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Actually I can. I could just picture when Edward left Bella, but I don't want to think like that. "Alice?" I called again when I didn't get an answer. Everyone started out of the room and I stayed behind to look for Alice. When the last of the people left I saw Alice behind them. "God, Alice, don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you." I said walking over to her. I noticed her eyes were glazed over so she was having a vision. "What is it?"

She shuddered. "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the only couple in the house besides Carlisle and Esme." I stared at her not processing it. "Am I going to have to go into detail because I really don't want too" I shook my head. "All I'm saying is that Bella and Edward are going to have a little fun at the cottage while the others watch Nessie. We get to build Edward and Bella a new cottage, too." She said and walked away.

"Edward and Bella are going to knock down there first house. Im so proud." I said running after Alice.

**Okay, I wont be able to get chapters out much. One a week at the most. But I will try my best. This chapter is a filler for the next. Please really review for me. The more reviews I get the faster the chapters will come. So please. Try for 10 and higher. Also I couldnt think of a title for this chapter so if you think of something please tell me.**


	9. Wipeout Zone

_I stood behind a pair of siblings that were chubby. I looked for Alice but couldn't find her. "Alice?" I called, actually, afraid I lost her. I get annoyed with her content shopping, but I would miss the little pixie. I couldn't imagine my life without her. Actually I can. I could just picture when Edward left Bella, but I don't want to think like that. "Alice?" I called again when I didn't get an answer. Everyone started out of the room and I stayed behind to look for Alice. When the last of the people left I saw Alice behind them. "God, Alice, don't scare me like that. I thought I lost you." I said walking over to her. I noticed her eyes were glazed over so she was having a vision. "What is it?"_

_She shuddered. "I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the only couple in the house besides Carlisle and Esme." I stared at her not processing it. "Am I going to have to go into detail because I really don't want too." I shook my head. "All I'm saying is that Bella and Edward are going to have a little fun at the cottage while the others watch Nessie. We get to build Edward and Bella a new cottage, too." She said and walked away._

_"Edward and Bella are going to knock down there first house. I'm so proud." I said running after Alice._

I stepped out the doors and the course was, actually, transformed. But I could have swore 10 minutes ago it looked like what we just finished. They must be vampires....

"Hey, Alice?" I said rocking on my toes like an innocent girl.

"Yes, Emmett?" She said not looking at me.

"Okay, this may sound bazaar, but do you think the people that put the course together are, you know, vampires?" I whispered so the peeping toms in front of us wouldn't be able to hear.

"No, Emmett. The other courses are still up right now. We just came out a different door." She said smacking the side of her hand against her chest.

"I'm not no retard!" I yelled causing the eavesdroppers to jump.

"Obviously because, you know, not no is a double negative."

Who's double negative? I shrugged and turned to the guy that was explaining what to do on each obstacle. Once he was done we were told that each person will go by themselves then the other sibling and when the last finish they would add up both totals to get what you final time would be. I was confused so I stopped listening till we were told when we would be going and, of course, it has to be last.

I watched as the first guy was lunched into the air and watched as he took a hard face plant into the water. He was a slow swimmer, but when he finally got to the raging rapids, he quickly got up them and dodged the rapids. Then he headed for the climbing wall.

"Why does everything have a cool name, but the climbing wall?" I thought out loud.

"How would I know?" Alice said in an annoyed tone.

"Pttsh... Who was asking you?"

"I hate you. Go fall off a cliff." She said flipping me off.

Jeeze, who's PMSing today? I thought, but dared not say it out loud. "Too bad I'll survive."

"Yeah, too bad..."

"Wow your a real supportive sister. Why don't you go drowned on your turn?" God, this is actually fun.

"I can't but you might find a way." She walked away and moved out of my visible area. What did she mean by that anyway?

I didn't notice how long I was pondering that statement until the guy called us over. "Alice and Emmett Cullen!" He yelled from behind the camera. I ran over and tried to pass Alice but she heard my footsteps and stepped it up. Just as she was about to get in the aqua launch I pulled her out and threw her to the floor. "I'm going first!" I yelled jumping in.

I didn't hear anything from Alice so I looked down. That was a bad idea. She had the puppy dog face that no one in our family can deny on any of the girls faces, but Alice's are the most powerful. "Please, Emmy?" She asked in a baby voice. She may look and sound ridiculous but that can get her anything.

"Awe, come on, Alice. Don't do this." I whined.

"Then just let me go first." She said still sitting on the floor.

"No!" I yelled trying to gain back what I could from Alice.

Then she did something that I wouldn't think she would, actually, do on national television. She started 'crying'. "I- I thought you were m-my big brother. Your suppose to l-let me do ev-everything first." She wailed.

This isn't good. I know shes doing just to get her way, but I will be seen as the bad guy if I don't get out of this seat. I huffed, "Fine." I got out and right away she stopped her 'crying' and hopped in.

"Thanks, your the best." She smiled. I backed up and watched as she was launched into the air. I didn't pay attention to her because now I'm the one mad at her, instead of the other way around. When she finished I quickly jumped in the launch, afraid someone, somehow would steal it again.

When the green light and the buzzer when off and I was launched it felt like I was flying. This is better the jumping high in the air. I quickly swam to the raging rapids and made it to the second hump when the water started rushing down, but I was able to hold on. I got to the top and made it across the climbing wall in the matter of seconds.

I watched as the sweeper went around once. That looks a little fast for a human to out run, but I guess they have there techniques for there slowness. I went out to the edge and waited for it to pass again. When it did I started to run, but I was going to slow and it started to catch up to me so I tried to go a little fast, but not to fast. Its harder then you would think. I made it across all 5 pedestals and on to the big one, making it past the sweeper arms. I looked at my next obstacle and jumped, landing right in the middle of the turn table. I stood up and jumped to the next one, then to the last. It didn't take as long as most of the people, I even think Alice moved slower then I did. I jumped to the ending zone and and stood on the light, ending my run.

I stood up and looked at everyone, they were all froze with there mouths gaping. I was confused so I looked for Alice and found her glaring. I gave her a what-did-I-do-wrong look. Instead of answering she stormed off.

It was kinda of awkward so I broke in, "Hey, so, how did we do? Did we win?"

"How di- did you d-do that so fa- fast?" Shit! Did I really go to fast? It didn't seem like it.

"Um.... How fast was I?" I asked hoping it wasn't to fast.

"It only took you 1 min 2 seconds. That's impossible. Isn't it?"

".... I guess not?" I said making it sound like a question.

**Okay, how was that? Sorry it took so long. I dont really have much to say but review. And I think this story is coming to an end. Oh! Do you think Emmett just blew it this time? Please give me suggestions on what you think should happen. Please.**


	10. Oh No! Not Again

_How di- did you d-do that so fa- fast?" Shit! Did I really go to fast? It didn't seem like it._

_"Um.... How fast was I?" I asked hoping it wasn't to fast._

_"It only took you 1 min 2 seconds. That's impossible. Isn't it?"_

_".... I guess not?" I said making it sound like a question._

Damn, now I really blew it. I looked at everyone staring wide-eyed. _Think, think, think,.... _"Look at me! I'm this big guy. Don't you think strong people run fast?" I said like I was stating the obvious, but for real, I was hoping they would take that lie. Everyone seemed to relax so I smiled. I knew we were not going to get away with this when we got home, but at least they took the bait. I jumped into the water, not waiting for the people to get me, and swam to the ledge and got out of the water.

I walked right though the crowed, though it wasn't that hard since they moved out of my way, like I had a disease. I didn't mind though because were use to it at home. I walked right over to Alice, who was standing next to her empty luggage bag.

"Alice..." I said slowly.

She turned to my with a death glare. "You stupid little-" She stopped and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She opened then and looked calm. "Now, Emmett, what you did back there was pretty foolish. Do you have anything to say for yourself."

I didn't trust her sweetness so I answered cautiously. "Sorry." I said but again it sounded like a question.

Her eyes fumed, "Sorry!? That's all you have to say!? Sorry!" I nodded. "Oh, my god, Emmett. You almost blew our secret again and all you have to say is I'm sorry?"

I sighed. "I'm more then sorry. I thought you would have seen it and maybe you could have stopped me, but no, you let me go anyway."

She scoffed, "You told me I couldn't look into the future because that would be cheating. Now I should have been cheating? Well you know what!?" She didn't say anymore because the people started coming in. "This isn't over." She whispered under her breath.

I know what your thinking. Its just Alice, probably only like 4' 9'' or whatever, but when she wants to be she can be mean. Shes like a mother with her cubs but without the little cubs. Instead she has a person that will make you feel whatever she wants you to feel, which is quite scary. And I mean Jasper. Even hes scary with all those scares from the war. But with his empathic power hes even scarier, but I could take him down... maybe. Oh, come on, Emmett, man up. Hes like half your size.

I sighed and sat next to her luggage bag on the table waiting for the people to came in. When they finally showed up I stood up and Alice was on the opposite side of the circle that magically appeared around a blond girl with a clipboard. She was beautiful but Rose was better, "Okay," never mind. He voice reminded me a bird and it hurt my ears. "We all know who the winners are." She looked at me and smiled, flirting, then looked for Alice. When she spotted her on the other side she looked back at me and shrugged. "Well you two are our winners. I would like to talk to you alone and discuss were the money will be going." She nodded her head then disappeared behind a door that said co director.

Everyone disappered mumbling something about me being on steroids probably. If only they knew. I wonder if they knew we were vampires, I wonder if they would consider that cheating. I looked over at Alice again when everyone was out of the room and she was glaring at me with her arms crossed tightly in front of her.

A door squeaked and we looked over to see the bird sounding blond sticking her head out of the door. "Please come, now." Why does it matter? I walked into the room and sat in one of the leather chairs in front of her desk. I heard Alice's soft footsteps behind me then a chair being dragged. I looked over to see Alice sitting on the side of the desk. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the blond. "Okay then..." I heard her whisper under her breath. "I have you here to discuss how many accounts this is going into." What? Accounts? That cant happen. I wonder...

"Cant you just hand us the money and we can move on with our lives?" I asked leaning forward in my chair which made her move back in hers.

"I'm sorry, sir--"

I cut her off, "Call me Emmett."

She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, Emmett, but we cant do that. Its against the law. We must add it to an account. For security reasons."

I rolled my eyes and sat back, letting Alice take over. "I'm sorry' mam. You may throw the check into this account. I saw her writing down a number and realized it was hers and Jasper's.

"Hey! You cant do that!" I yelled which made the bird jump.

"Sorry, what?"

"That's hers and her little evil looking hubby." I said pointing to the paper. "That, no! We should split the money!" I grabbed the paper and ripped it up.

I heard the door bang open behind up and our heads snapped over. I recognized that smell.

"And who are you!?" Bird asked.

"I would be these two kids father." Carlisle said in a hard tone.

**I know its been awhile but sorry. I don't really have an accuse, I was just to lazy, but I have it out now. Oh and by the way, I know I insulted Jasper a little in the chapter, but this is Emmett's mind, and Jasper is one of my favorite characters. So how was the chapter? Any suggestions for the next? Was it a good idea to have Carlisle show up?**


	11. The Sun, it Burns!

_I heard the door bang open behind up and our heads snapped over. I recognized that smell._

_"And who are you!?" Bird asked._

_"I would be these two kids father." Carlisle said in a hard tone._

"Father?" She looked at us. "Are you guys 18?"

18 smetteen. I'm over 80. "Yeah, we are 18, actually."

"Then why is your father-"

Carlisle cut her off, "That is not the matter." Okay, hes pissed. Very rarely does he yell or cut people off mid sentence. "I cant say much in front of her but your two are in big trouble." I whispered at vampire speed.

"You two, out to the Mercedes. We are leaving." We walked out of the room but, of course, we were still able to hear.

"Please give all that money to the local orphanage."

What!? No he cant d that. I bolted back down the hall, at human pace. "No, daddy! Please?" I yelled and I caught a glace at the lady and I growled quietly. I know I'm going to get into more trouble but what the heck.

"Emmett." He breathed.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but please give to the orphanage or charity. Lets go Emmett." He said as politely as possible.

"No, dad. Can I have my money? I do all the cooking and cleaning at home. Ill do anything. Just let me have my money." I begged.

"Your money!" Alice yelled running up the hall. "Half of its mine." She ran through the door. She pushed me out of the way and took my spot begging. "Please let us have the dang money, Dad."

"No, children. Now get out there." He said. "Your embarrassing me." Oh, really? That great.

"Daddy!?" I'm bringing on the 'waterworks'. Oh wait, I cant. Damn.

"Yeah, daddy?" Alice mimicked and added the sacred puppy dog face in it too.

"Please excuse me and my kids, but could I have a word with them alone?" Carlisle asked and she nodded, stepping out of the room and closing the door. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked glaring at us. "You are both acting like a bunch of 7 year old. Why cant you act your age? Now that your acting like this your punishment is going to be worst. I even going to pretty much tell you wants going to happened when we get home and maybe, just maybe, if you behave while I talk to this lady it might not be as bad. But I'm going after your weaknesses."

My weakness, how would he know? Do I even know? Yeah, my Rosie. He cant take her away from me, can he? Where would she go? She cant live by herself. Wait, maybe hell make me move.

"Do you both hear me?" We nodded. "Good."

Then, like she was listening, she knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes, please do." Carlisle answered. "Sorry about that before." He shot a quick glare in our direction. "Now, as I was saying, the money will be going to the orphanage or a Charity and that's all. Nothing else or I will know." He looked at Alice and she nodded.

"Um, yes, sir." She seemed nervous. "Well, Have a great day. And good job." She said looking at us." She tried to shoo use out the door without actually doing it.

We walked out and down the hall. When we reached the door I saw the sun shining bright. Of course, it has to chose now. I backed up so the light couldn't reach me. "Oh no." I whispered. I looked behind me and saw Alice's eyes widen and Carlisle started talking to the lady. I walked over to Alice, casually.

"So, you didnt see this, why?" I asked.

"Well, I got use to blocking my mind of visions that I forgot to unblock it." She said.

"Well, why don't you look ahead and see when the sun is suppose to go down." I said.

"Sun? Emmett, that's the moon." She giggled.

"Moon, sun, whatever." I said trying to not sound embarrassed.

"Well, it just came up, and to get out of here safely we should leave at about 6:00 in the morning."

"In the morning? That's like 8 hours that we have to be here. That's going to get him even madder. But its his fault. He shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Being in trouble is not the problem. The real problem is that I don't have anymore clothes. So I have to be in these for 2 days. Ewe. How will life go on?"

OH NO! THAT CANT BE HAPPENING! Yeah, okay. "I have extra, you can wear some of mine."

"Be serious, Emmett. Your clothes will swallow me." She said like I was stupid.

"Well, sorry for being nice, miss priss."

"Nice my ass. Your probably just trying to be a suck up." She hissed.

"Me? How? How and who am I sucking up to exactly?"

"I don't know, you just are." She said then walked up the hallway away from the light.

Okay then. So what are we going to do for 8 hours, stuck in this building? If we stay, which I think we are, what are we going to do? Pretending to sleep will get annoying after a while, but if someone sees us walking around the halls all night they are going to think we are crazy, or something. So what can we do? Bust out when there all sleeping? No they probably have security guards surrounding the place, especially at night. Well, I cant think of anything, I hope Carlisle can.

I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, what we doin?" I asked.

"Proper English, Emmett." He said and I chuckled. That always annoys him.

"What are we going to do, father Carlisle?" And that too.

He sighed, "We are staying here the night. Miss Owens has agreed to giving us our own room, away from the others. Private." Wow, this mans a genius.

"All rightly." I walked off to the right hallway.

**Okay, how was this chapter? I hope it was good enough. I know its probably a horrible ending the the chapter but I have to go. So, review.**


	12. Home Again

_I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, what we doin?" I asked._

_"Proper English, Emmett." He said and I chuckled. That always annoys him._

_"What are we going to do, father Carlisle?" And that too._

_He sighed, "We are staying here the night. Miss Owens has agreed to giving us our own room, away from the others. Private." Wow, this mans a genius._

_"All rightly." I walked off to the right hallway._

"Emmett, this way." Carlisle said going to the left. I backed up and followed him. "Why were you acting that way, Emmett? Do you know how upset you two have made me? You acted like children and you embarrassed me. Your supposed to be 18 and you acted like a 7 year old. Give me the reason why you acted such as you did." He said looking at me sternly.

Did I really have a reason? "Well, I don't know. I earned that money." I said, going with the first thing that came to my mind.

Carlisle stopped. "Emmett," He looked around the hallway, "you almost blew the secret, not once, but twice, on national television. You are lucky that the people took your complete and idiotic excuses. Do you know how foolish that was? Being on a television show? I don't know whats going to happened but I think were going to have to move again." He started up, walking again. "We'll have to move to a place that doesn't so the American version of this ridiculous game show."

Oh, man, Rose is going to kill me. She said she didn't want to move for, at least, 3 years. I looks like I blew it. "Hey, look, I'm sorry. I guess it was pretty foolish. I promise never to do it again, just please except my apology." I said as we stopped in front of a door.

"I'm sorry, son, but you have really done it this time. You must apologize to everyone once we get home tomorrow and you must do as they say. If they want something you get it." He said as he turned the door knob and walked into the dark room.

"Wait, so I have to be a maid to everyone?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes."

Well, that's not fair. "What about Alice?"

"I will talk to Alice. But this is a pretty simply punishment." He said and flicked on a light.

This room reminded my of a hotel room. There was two beds. Tan walls, a bathroom attached. It was very uncool. "Really, this sucks. Cant we just like, I don't know, not stay here?"

"I don't want to hear it. You brought it on yourself."

I sighed and plopped down on the hard bed. "How long are we here for?"

"Well," he looked at his watch, "About 6 hours." I sighed again. "Do you know where Alice is?"

I shook my head. "Nope, no clue." Maybe she got lost.

"I'm right here." I heard her before I saw her come around the corner.

Well, my hope is now diminished.

"Alice, I would like to speak to you alone. Please come walk." Carlisle said standing in front of her, waiting for her to move.

She started walking, but then froze. "Come on! We can leave. The moons behind the clouds." Alice started running down the hall and we all followed. We made it to the door and looked out really quick. The moon was, in fact, behind the clouds. We opened the door and ran out to the jeep and the Mercedes. I hopped in the jeep and Alice and Carlisle in the Mercedes.

We both speed out of the parking lot and on our way home. Right as we pulled out of the parking lot the moon peeked backout of the clouds and it was, again, bright.

The drive home was quicker then getting there, thanks to the fact that there was hardly any cars on the road. We got home and I pulled the jeep into its respective spot and so did Carlisle.

I got out of the jeep and Carlisle and Alice were talking. Probably about her punishment.

I walked into the house and, surprisingly saw no one, but I could hear.

"Alice came stomping in the house. "You have an easy punishment." Then she stomped up the stairs. "Edward Bella, stop! I'm not in the mood to hear such things!" Alice screamed then I heard a pounding noise as Alice smacked the door on the way to her room.

"Alice! Ugh!" I heard Bella complain. Awe their poor life. They cant enjoy one night without someone ruining it.

Carlisle came in behind me and Esme walked towards him. "Now I know how Edward felt during the nights without Bella." She chuckled lightly while the two of them hugged.

"I have some bad news." Esme looked up at him curiously. "We might have to move. We can stay here and see how it works out but I dont think the futures looking to bright."

Esme sighed, "I guess I kinda knew that was coming. Once I found out they were doing a game show."

They were talking about us, like I'm not even here. "Hello, you know, I'm still here, right?"

"Yes we know. Go get me pen and piece of paper, will you?" Esme asked and I sighed and did as I was asked. When I came back they were gone but I kind of guessed where they were due to the sudden noise.

"Hey, Rose-"

"No, Emmett, I'm mad at you." Rose said like she was reading my thoughts. Mann, my life is really going to suck.

**Okay, that's the last of this story. I'm ending it here. So please, make the last chapter really count. Really review please. For the last chapter. And I'm going to really try to catch up with my other stories. Over this Thanksgiving weekend I hope to get a lot of updates in for the lack of updates I have had recently. Well, tell me what you thought of the whole story. I'm also working on a new story, but its not published yet. I might write the whole story and then just post it. I don't know, but I think its going to be another on of my better stories. I'm co- writing it with Patastic. Shes really great. You should check out her stories. Oh, and if this is messed up in errors, please tell me. Im writng this on only like 3 hours of sleep. I went to the midnight premier last night. I loved New Moon!**

**Also, if you have any one shots you would like me to write, I will do so for the person that requested it. REVIEW! :)**


End file.
